Best Friends Sometimes Turn Into More
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: Eddie and Loren have been best friends for two years. Both have feelings for each other but don't want to admit it to themselves and each other. Loren is dating Cam and Eddie is just starting to date Chloe. They both think they are happy with their date/relationship, but are they really? In a couple of months Loren will be leaving for brown for for years. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Bottom Line Story:  
Loren and Eddie have been best friends for two years now. It's really weird to be best friends with an amazing rockstar, but they became friends when Eddie was still in high school. He was a senior and Loren was in a year lower than him. Yes he already sang, but he didn't have success than. Until his great hit 'Something in the Air' last year. He finished school, just to be sure but never went to college. He tried to make it in the music business, while Loren is a senior now. They talk to each other about every day and every Friday they have movie night. Loren was attracted to Eddie the moment she saw him and for Eddie it was the same. But both convinced their selves that they didn't have any feelings for the other and they just loved each other as friends. Two months ago, Loren started dating Cam and even though she really likes him, she doesn't feel attracted to him and she doesn't love him. Eddie has date after date, he is a real womanizer. But there hasn't been one girl that he fell in love with. Until he meets Chloe, or that's just what he wants himself to believe. It's almost time for Loren to graduate and after that she will go to Brown University. Which means Loren and Eddie won't see each other for four years. What will happen before that?**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**LOREN'S POV – TATE HOME  
**I am sitting on my bed with my keyboard. Strumming some keys and humming along. When my phone rings. I stop what I am doing and pick my phone up. It is Eddie, I get an instant smile on my face and pick up.

**PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN EDDIE AND LOREN  
Loren**: Hey Eddie.

**Eddie**: Hey Lo, how is my best friend?

**Loren**: I am fine. Why are you calling?

**Eddie: **Can't I just pick up the phone and call my best friend?

**Loren: **You can, it's just… it sounds like you've got something on your mind.

**Eddie: **Wow, I keep forgetting how well you know me. So, yeah there is something on my mind. It's about our movie night tomorrow. I can't come, because I have a date.

Eddie keeps having dates, ever since his mom died, two years ago. That happened just around the time that we became friends. I have tried to say something about it, but every time I do, he gets angry with me. Telling me to but out. So I stopped with that and I started being happy for him.

**Loren: **That's great. With whom?

**Eddie: **With Chloe Carter. She is a model, just my type and I met her on the set of the movie of Oz I'm doing. You know, the remake of Grease.

I start laughing. Of course I know what he is talking about. He keeps ranting about it every time I see him.

**Eddie**: She's going to play the leading female role, Sandy. So we got to talking and we just clicked. So I asked her out on a date. Problem is the only day she can go on a date the coming few weeks is on Friday.

**Loren**: Eddie it is okay. I will just ask Mel if she wants to keep me company tomorrow. And you have fun on your date. Just don't make it a habit, okay? Leaving me alone on Friday.

**Eddie**: I won't Lo. I promise. I have to go now, Jake is constantly on my back about new songs. So I have to write some. Love ya.

**Loren**: Okay well do that. Love ya too.

I end the conversation and start doing what I was doing before Eddie called, until I hear a knock on the door. My mom isn't home, she is working at the clinic. So I stand up to open the door. It's Cam.

**EDDIE'S POV – EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE  
**Well that phone call wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I know Loren and I are just friends and Loren is with Cam now. But sometimes I get the feeling that it was supposed to be me and not Cam. What am I thinking? I have to stop being stupid. I am not in love with Loren, I just like her as a friend. That's how she sees me so. By the way, I have a date tomorrow with an amazing super model. And I have to focus on my music, other wise Jake won't be too happy with me.

I get an idea for a song and I start writing it down in the notebook Loren got for me for my last birthday. That girl is really amazing and I am lucky to have her as a friend. Let's not screw that up.

**CHLOE'S POV – CHLOE'S APPARTMENT  
**Everything is going great and my plan is set in motion. Yesterday on the set of the remake of Grease I met Eddie. He is good looking and just about every girl in LA wants to be his girlfriend. Of course for all the money he has and all the fame he can get us. I am no different and tomorrow I will be going on a date with him. I just have to act super nice all the time and play my sexy card. No man can resist that.

**LOREN'S POV – TATE HOUSE  
Loren (surprised to see Cam there):** Cam! What are you doing here?

He keeps doing this, making random stops at my house just to visit me. I know that's what boyfriends are supposed to do, but to me it's just creepy. I get the feeling that he is just checking up on me the whole time and I don't like it.

**Cam**: I just came to see my beautiful girlfriend.

He leans for a kiss and I lean in to. Our lips touch and we begin our tongue wrestling. Kissing with Cam is okay, it's not great. I don't get that sparkle that you're supposed to have and I really don't know why. Cam grabs my waist to get me closer to him and I wrap my arm around his neck. We are really getting into the kiss, when we hear someone clearing her throat. It is my mom, she is standing outside on the lawn and I feel myself blushing.

**Loren (embarrassed):** Well, ummm. Hi mom. Cam was just leaving.

I give Cam a sweet smile in the hope that he get's the hint.

**Cam**: Yes I was leaving. See you later Lo. Good night Ms. Tate.

Cam walks to his car, gets in and drives away. My mom comes into our house and starts unpacking the groceries she did. She doesn't say anything and I don't want to break the silence. I start walking towards my room until she speaks.

**Nora**: Loren. Where do you think you're going?

**Loren**: Umm. Just my room?

**Nora**: I have to talk to you. Can you sit down at the table, please?

That is strange, my mom is never this serious. I know that it was weird to caught me kissing Cam, but does she has to be all serious and grizzly bear on me for that? I sit down at the table and she comes sitting down too.

**Loren**: I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know you were coming that soon. You know, he is my boyfriend, so I'm not breaking any rules by kissing him.

**Nora**: Lo, stop. This has nothing to do with what I just witnessed. Ummm.. it's about Don and me. You know we have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now? He asked me to go to a bungalow with him for a weekend. It's just… I don't if I can leave you alone and if you're okay with it.

I'm not okay with my mom seeing Don. There is just about that man that I don't like. I don't know exactly what it is, but just freaks me out. Maybe it has to do something with the fact that he raised a monster of a daughter, Adrianna. But I don't know. I have my mom a million times that I don't like him, but the only thing that that results in is a fight. So I stopped telling her the truth about how I feel about him.

**Loren**: I am totally fine with it. I am a big girl and I can stay home alone for two or three days. In a couple months I will be on my own while going to college. Can I just let Mel stay over? And can we maybe invite some friends tomorrow night?

**Nora**: How many people are we talking about here?

**Loren**: It's just me, Mel, Adam and Eddie, I guess.

**Nora**: Okay, that's fine. Just make sure that you clean everything up and don't make a party out of it. Just a gathering with friends, okay?

I stand up from the table, walk to my mom and give her a big hug.

**Loren**: I won't. Thanks mom. And have fun with Don. Can I go to Mel to tell her about everything?

**Nora**: Of course honey. I am going to pack and Don is picking me up. I will see you in three days.

I get my keys, step into my car and drive to Melissa.

**LOREN'S POV – SANDER'S HOUSE  
**I get out of my car and knock on the door. Mel isn't the one who opens the door, but it's Phil. I give Phil a hug and ask for Mel. He tells me to come in and I know everything here in the house. So I walk upstairs to Mel's room. Her parents aren't home. I just give a quick knock at the door and Mel opens the door. She gets a smile on her face when she sees me and we give each other a hug.

**Loren**: How would you like to escape your parents for the weekend?

**Mel (looking at me like I'm crazy)**: What do you mean?

**Loren**: So my mom is leaving tonight for a romantic getaway with Dr. Masters. Ugggh. But that's not the point, the point is I have our house all to myself until Sunday. Would you like to spend those nights at my place?

**Mel**: You don't even have to ask. I would take any opportunity to get away from my parents. So maybe we can…

I cut her off and finish her sentence.

**Loren**: …have a little party Saturday?

**Mel**: How did you know I was going to ask that?

**Loren**: I just do hon.

**Mel**: But will your mom be okay with that?

**Loren**: Well… she agreed with a small get together with friends ass long as we clean everything up and don't make a big party of it.

Mel quickly puts some clothes, make-up and other stuff in a bag. She hugs Phil to say goodbye and I do the same. Mel tells Phil that she will be staying at me till Sunday and if he wants to tell Gus and Lisa. Mel wants to be gone before they get home. So we get out of there as quick as we can and we go home.

**LOREN'S POV – TATE HOUSE  
**When I get home, I see a car that I know too well. It's Tyler's car, my ex-boyfriend. I'm not really in the mood to see him, but I don't have a choice. I walk up to Tyler.

**Loren**: What are you doing here?

**Tyler**: I came to see you obviously.

**Loren**: What do you want?

**Tyler**: For you to just forgive me the way you forgave Mel.

I really don't want to be reminded of it. I dated Tyler for six months and this was a year ago. One day I walked into Mel's room and saw Tyler and Mel sitting on her bed and kissing. I was so angry with both of them and I felt betrayed. My best friend and my boyfriend kissing each other, that is the worst betrayal. For months I didn't speak with both of them but eventually I found out I couldn't live without my best friend in the world. She explained to me that the reason she kissed Tyler was to prove to me that Tyler was and will always be a player. This explanation first didn't make any sense to me, until Eddie convinced me that he really believed Mel. He knows Tyler better than all of us and he told me that Tyler is indeed a player. And he tried to tell me a thousand times, but I wouldn't listen. He also told me that Mel tried the same thing and that he can understand that she thought that this was her last chance to prove her story. So after a couple of months I went to Mel and told her that I believed her and after that she even showed me the tape of that night. Which proved that it was a setup for Tyler. And Tyler was the only bad guy in that situation. Since that night I never spoke with Tyler again until now.

**Loren**: I didn't forgave Mel, because she did nothing wrong. I am grateful to her for letting me see what of an asshole and player you are.

**Tyler**: I am no such thing. Your so-called best friend led me on.

**Loren**: And you had the power to not give in, but you did. No real boyfriend of mine would do that.

I tried to walk past him towards my front door, but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. That's when he does something, I wished he never did again. He tried to kiss me. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me. That's when we heard someone clearing his throat, it was Cam.

* * *

**AN - Please tell me if you like this story. Tell me if you want me to continue this story, other wise I will leave it with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I really love all the positive reviews and it gave me the courage to go through with this story. I hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV  
**I was so happy Cam was here, maybe he could save me from Tyler. But when I saw Cam's face, I wasn't so happy anymore. He was angry and I didn't even know why. I didn't do anything wrong, Tyler forced himself on me. He must have seen that right? "Cam could you help me please?" I ask impatiently.

He keeps on standing there and gives me a disbelieving glare. "Why should I? Seems to me that you are having a good time. I am gone." He turns around and starts walking away. Tyler is still holding me tight. That's when Mel comes outside and sees what is happening. She punches Tyler on his head, which causes him to let me go. I run after Cam as fast as I can.

"Cam it isn't what you think it is," I say while grabbing his arm to stop him from walking. He stands still and turns around to me. I continue. "Tyler grabbed me and forced himself on me. I tried to resist him, but he was too strong."

He looks at me, I guess to see if I am telling the truth. How can he not believe me? I am his girlfriend and he knows me right? He knows I would never do something like this. I would never cheat on him. But it seems like Cam doesn't believe me at al. He yanks his arm out of my grip and gets in his car. He doesn't even look at me before he speeds away.

That is when I start to cry. Mel comes rushing to me and puts her arm around me to comfort me. "It is going to be okay honey," she says with a comforting tone of voice.

Tyler joins us. I give him an angry glare and storm inside the house. It takes Mel awhile to come after me. I know for sure that she said some angry words to Tyler first. Good for him. I hope he gets the hint now and that he stays away.

It is getting late and we haven't even eaten yet. Luckily for us there are still some ingredients to make spaghetti. I start cooking while Mel sits on the couch with her phone. She is probably texting with Adam. I know that Adam likes her, but I don't know if Mel knows that. They do spend an awful lot of time with each other, but that doesn't mean anything of course. Just look at Eddie and me.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV  
**While playing the piano I hear my phone buzz. It is a text from Mel.

_Can you come here quickly? Loren needs some cheering up. Tyler did it again. Xx_

There is not a second that I have to think about that. I get up from the piano bench, get my keys and walk downstairs to get my car and drive to Loren's house.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV  
**The spaghetti is almost ready when I hear a knock on the door. I expect Mel to open it, but she stays on the couch. Then I will get it. I walk to the door and open it and there is someone I didn't expect to see at all. It is Eddie. What is he doing here? He is standing there with his hands in his pockets and with an innocent smile. He is so good looking sometimes. Okay, I have to stop thinking like that, I have a boyfriend and Eddie is my best friend. We are just friends.

"What are you doing here?" I ask surprised. It is not that I am not happy to see him. But this doesn't occur very often.

He is standing there with a foolish grin on his face and he gives a quick glance to Mel, who is standing behind me all of a sudden. I know what is going on: Mel texted him. She is so sneaky sometimes. "Oh, I get it. You didn't have to come you know. Everything is fine, I am not crying over that son of a bitch Tyler who ruined my relationship. Or maybe ruined my relationship."

He is now looking shocked. Apparently Mel didn't tell him the whole story. "Wow, stop. I do know Tyler did something, but I don't know what. Can I come in?" he asks softly.

Of course he can come in. I take a step backwards to let him know he can come in.

"It smells really nice in here, is it Nora Tate's work again?" He starts looking around the house, but he doesn't see my mom. He looks at me with a questioning look.

"No, my mom is on a weekend trip with Don. What you smell is my cooking," I say shy. Eddie walks a little further inside and sits down at the dining table. Mel sits down across of him and I put the fire out quickly. Dinner is ready, so I can serve it. "You are eating with us, Duran?" I ask Eddie.

He is laughing. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says jokingly. I put food on plates for all three of us and I put the plates on the table. I sit myself down at the table and start eating. I don't want to talk about Tyler, but I know I have to.

After a long silence Eddie decides to speak up. "So what is up with Tyler and Cam?"

I am staring at my food for a while and I don't know where to start. I want to say something when Mel speaks up. "When we came home, Tyler was here waiting," Mel starts, but it is my story to tell. So I take it from there.

"He wanted me to forgive him, but I made it very clear to him that that will never happen. I tried to go inside, but he grabbed me and forced himself on me. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't and that is when Cam came. He misinterpreted the whole situation. He got angry and I went after him. I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't believe me. So he drove away angry. I tried calling and texting him. But he didn't pick up and he never answered my texts. So I think Tyler just ruined my relationship." I say this with tears in my eyes. I am on the verge of crying, but I don't want to. So I try to stop the tears. Until I can't anymore, I stand up quickly and run to my room.

I throw myself on the bed and start crying uncontrollably. I hear a soft knock on the door, but I can't say anything. All I can do is cry. I hear the door open and I hear the person softly walking towards me. When I feel his soft arm on me, I know it is Eddie. He takes me in his arms and presses my body against his. He keeps soothing me to comfort me. I keep letting sobs out until there are no tears anymore. I pull my head from his chest and I look at him. Grateful, for him always being there for me. "I am sorry," I say with a broken voice. "I promised myself to never cry about Tyler again."

"Hey it is okay. You know I am always here for you right?" he says to reassure me. We keep sitting there in silence for a while. Me in Eddie's arms. He takes my chin with his index finger en puts my chin up so I can't do anything else than looking at him. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs. Just for a second, I think he is going to kiss me. In that moment I really want him to kiss me. "We have to go back to Mel. She is probably wondering where we are." He doesn't kiss me of course and I feel my heart break a little. I quickly release myself from his arms and get up. We both walk to the dining table where Mel is still eating.

Mel, joking as always, needs to make a joke. "If you lovebirds want some privacy, I can go home." This is the kind of joke she always makes. Normally, I find them funny, but now not so much. Just because I wanted to be lovebirds a few minutes ago. But Eddie showed me again that he doesn't see me that way, that he just sees me as his best friend. And you know what, I shouldn't complain because I have a boyfriend. Or at least I had a boyfriend.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV  
**We are on Loren's bed and Loren is in my arms. Her tears have stopped. It hurts me so much to see her cry over a douche bag like Tyler. I take her chin between my fingers and make her look at me. With my thumb I wipe away the remained tears of her face. Our faces are really close. I could easily kiss her and in that moment I didn't want to do anything else. But then I think about Cam and Chloe. And the fact that Loren will never see me as more than her best friend. "We have to go back to Mel. She is probably wondering where we are," I say reluctantly. She gets out of my arms quickly and walks back to the dining table and I follow her.

Mel just needs to make a joke of course. "If you lovebirds want some privacy, I can go home." At that moment I don't really think it is funny. I just wish we where lovebirds. Oh Eddie you have to stop making yourself crazy. You are friends, best friends and you can't and will not ruin that. I look at Loren and give her a smile. She smiles back and in that moment I want to grab her so badly, pull her towards me and let her lips melt together with mine. I'm so glad she can't read my mind.

I have to go, otherwise I will ruin things and I don't want to. "Sorry I have to go, I have to get up early tomorrow." When I say this it almost seems like I see a flash of disappointment in Loren's eyes. I have to stop fooling myself. I give Mel a hug and walk towards Loren. I also give her a hug, I hold her a little bit longer than necessary and give her a kiss on her forehead. The moment my arms touch her, I feel a shock go through my body, a tingling. I try to extend it, but I have to let her go. With one last kiss and a look in her eyes, I let her go and leave.

* * *

**AN - So tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you have any idea about where you want this story to go or just some ideas for the story just tell me in the reviews or PM me. LOVE! **


End file.
